


The Trust Between Us.

by haar_nel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Among Us Fanfic, I have no excuse for this, The last 2 are just mentioned, but that doesn't mean kiran's a girl, female pronouns for kiran, keep that in mind, okay look, this is very short but I found it funny lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haar_nel/pseuds/haar_nel
Summary: Only 5 of them left, all the odds against them.There's something, someone, searching for blood. Will they find it?OrRandom FeH x Among Us fanfic
Kudos: 11





	The Trust Between Us.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse nor explanation for this

The halls were empty, not a soul around them. Alfonse walked through them, wary of his surroundings, making sure nothing escaped his attention.

He had finished his work long ago, so now he was in search of some company.

He passed his sister a couple of times, and noticed how, every time, Kiran was there as well.

_"Ah, Sharena has been hanging out around Kiran for quite a while... I will join them,"_ Alfonse though to himself, finally moving to where his sister and best friend were.

Kiran was seemingly completing some work, while Sharena stood behind her just watching; he kept his distance so as not to spook them. There was a lot of tension in the air, so he didn't want to mess up and make everything worse.

_"Sharena looked at me,"_ he thought once more, moving ever so slightly to let his sister know they weren't in danger, action reciprocated by the blonde, immediately followed by Kiran who just finished with her work.

The 3 of them walked around the area together, watching each other's backs and making sure nobody would pop out of nowhere.

The lights suddenly went out, so they walked closer to each other so as not to lose the other in the dark, and ran to fix the lights.

Thankfully, they came back before they got there, so they turned around to where they came from.

At one point Sharena started leading the group to one of the rooms, apparently she had work to do there, so they quietly followed.

They finally reached the room, where Sharena moved to the table in the middle to work on it, so Alfonse stood patiently besides Kiran.

Alfonse looked at his sister for quite a while, turning then to look at Kiran, who did the same, and smiled at her. _"It will be fine,"_ he waved his hand, waiting for Kiran to do the same. _"I trust you."_

Kiran turned around to look at Sharena and they both shared a look, but then she turned back to Alfonse and raised her hand.

He thought she would wave back as a signal of her trust in him.

But instead, he got a dagger stuck on his throat, his half mutilated body falling on the ground.

**DEFEAT**

Desperate screams could be heard from outside the room and what sounded like Veronica saying "what an idiot."

Alfonse gasped loudly and dropped his phone on his lap in shock, looking up to where Sharena and Kiran were sitting, clear disbelief and betrayal in his eyes.

They were both laughing so hard he could see tears forming on their eyes.

"Both of you were the impostors..." he mumbled, still in shock, but both girls were still laughing. "Kiran I trusted you!"

"I know!" replied Kiran mid laugh, "and I'm sorry!"

"You're not sorry..." he mumbled again, grabbing his phone and hitting _play again_.

Sharena sat straight on her chair, wiping the tears away while trying to recover her breath. "That was the best round ever!" she exclaimed, still slightly out of breath.

It took her a few seconds, but Kiran calmed down as well. "How didn't you notice we were the impostors?"

"What do you mean?"

"Al," Kiran began, "I faked the scanner, you can't do the scanner while someone else is doing it!"

Sharena raised her hand. "Also, didn't you see me kill Peony in electrical before?"

Alfonse's eyes were wide open, "wait what? No!" he exclaimed. "I didn't even know you were in electrical with us!"

"Okay let's say you had a task open," interrupted Kiran, starting to laugh again, "but I literally vented on accident in front of you, you should've seen that!" She took a breath. "Veronica did and that's why I killed her."

"I-" he was at a loss of words. "I didn't see that..." he dramatically looked at his hands, rethinking every single one of his life choices. "Maybe I'm blind after all..."

**Author's Note:**

> According to my notes, this was written on September 22nd, at 11:33pm, after weeks of not sleeping properly and waking up early to go to work, so you can imagine my mental state lmao.
> 
> Anyways this came to me after seeing so many Among Us comics and going "what would happen if Alfonse played?", and well
> 
> Again, I wrote this in like 5 minutes and haven't gone through it to proof read or anything, wasn't even planning on uploading it lmao but this acc has been left alone for too long, so. 
> 
> ALSO, if you were following Heroes of the Wild and noticed it disappeared, fear not, I'm remaking it, it will make more sense and it will be (hopefully) better! My plan is to start uploading it either when I finish writing it completely or am close to it, so it's gonna take a while, but I promise it will be worth it.
> 
> So, goodbye!


End file.
